I Want My Olli Back
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Miley's back from filming her movie only to find out that she has feelings for her guy best friend. Problem is he's dating her best friend. With her brother's advice she turns into Lilly to win the heart of Oliver. Will she win or lose him forever? M


I Want My Olli Back

I should have never turned the corner! I should have stayed in my room yesterday. If I had I would have saved myself from the current situation I am in right now.

Put yourself in my scenario! My arms are dangling onto the hard gravel ground, I am leaning against the hot, sticky, and shaky metal bench, I know clumps of my hair has gum stuck in it, my butt is super sore, my makeup is now a sweaty not to mention teary mess, and I broke a nail! Life stinks! Wait! That's just me!

See if I never turned the corner yesterday afternoon when I got home from my Joannie movie I would have never seen the stupid kiss, I would have never realized I loved my guy best friend in more than a friendly way, and I would not belong in a garbage can as we speak!

Ahhhh my pant leg is bleeding through the kneecap! Wait that's from the ketchup stand I hurdled into! Luckily all I got was a face full of ice and ketchup pants!

I guess I'm not the one to blame; it was my idiotic brother who I listened to! I know I should never listen to Jackson but I got scary desperate. Let's rewind to yesterday AFTER the kiss.

**Yesterday Afternoon**

"Hot Dog and Cows milk!" I scream out into the hallway once the 'new couple' shows themselves out.

The nearest door swings open, "Yum! Where?" My brother appears and shoves past me in interest to find the food.

"No you dork-wad it was an expression!" I push him back and move my hands into a crossing position.

He rolls his eyes, "Don't kid about food! You know I take that subject very seriously!" The only thing he ever takes seriously!

"Come on I'm in agony here! My eyes just went almost blind!" I move myself to the wall and slide down.

"Ew did you see dad in his new swimming thong?" I hold in a baby barf and shake my head.

"Gross! That's just about as bad as seeing Oliver and Lilly kissing on the living room couch!

Jackson shrugs his shoulder, "Oh yeah they've been dating."

I don't know why but I hop up and hurl myself at him. Soon I'm on his back and putting him in a lockdown position. Those new moves I learned for the movie did come in real-life handy!

"And you didn't tell me? What's wrong with you boy! I called the house everyday and every time I asked you if something new happened you'd talk about the new stunna shades poppa got with his paycheck! Like I cared about the stupid sunglasses you bought yourself!"

Jackson scoffs, "Hey poppa loves his new stunna shades!" He grabs the delicate $500 shades from his pocket and places them on. Personally they just look alright! I think my best friends' dating is more important than a pair of stupid glasses! They rank the highest when it comes to new news! Imbecile!

"Jackson! Focus!"

"Than get off my back woman! Literally!" I take the locked position out from my arms and leap onto the ground.

"Okay I barely talked to Lilly and Oliver so how long has this been going on?" I watch as Jackson stares as himself in the nearby vase.

He thinks about it for a second, "I noticed about two weeks ago. Lilly would come to the shack, buy a smoothie, and ask for two straws."

_TWO? Two weeks! Two straws! Those two SUCK! _

"Oh." I say with a little disappointment tingling my words. "Well why didn't they…?"

Jackson spins around and puts his sunglasses on his head, "Miley how am I supposed to know why they didn't tell you? They're your best friends! And why do you seem so bummed? Unless you're like totally in love Oliver…" He chuckles and I chuckle along with him.

"Me in love with Oliver? Are you serious?" I laugh and he stops laughing. My eyes bulge out and my mouth drops, "Oh my goodness!" I leap up and grab Jackson by the shoulders, "I'm in love with Oliver! That's it!"

Jackson nods, "It's about time you figured that out!"

I give him a strange look, "Crazy stunna obsessed over his shades brotha say what?"

He shakes his head, "Come on Miley! Everyday before you asked what's new you'd start off with; "Hey bro, so what's new…talk to Oliver?"

I laugh, no way! "No way! That's ridiculous."

Jackson in turn crosses his arms, "Wanna see the tally board?"

He goes into his other pocket and takes out a sheet, "You were gone for six weeks! 42 days! And you called everyday and asked about Oliver at least three times. That would equal…obsessive lover of Oliver, Miley Stewart!"

Oh my goodness; I do love Oliver! But how did this happen?

"Yup Miles, the heart does grow fonder with distance! You're heart just opened up to him while he was away."

My eyes drop and I can feel the water rest in my eyes, "And I blew it; he's in love with Lilly now."

I should have known this would have happened. I always looked passed him; Jake, Trey, Johnny, that guy who did the hand thing! What the heck is wrong with me? Oliver was there the entire time! Why am I so…?

"Miley I know you feel stupid!" Okay this is just creepy! It's like he can read my mind…but how do I get him back! "But your big, strong, caring, compassionate…"

"Okay bro what's the plan?"

"He fell in love with Lilly being Lilly…so act like Lilly."

I chuckle, "That's so stupid! But hey I lost the guy I like so I have nothing else to lose!" And that's what I said wrong! I had everything else to lose! Including my sanity!

**Today**

I head into my bedroom and look in my closet. I pass by the pictures of the new couple on my side wall.

Jackson's words strike my thoughts; _He fell in love with Lilly being Lilly…so act like Lilly._

I just need to act like Lilly! I go into my closet and dig for the clothes I only touch when I'm taking out the trash or really need them to prove a point. See daddy thinks I need to be a little more rugged! So I went through this phase to show him I could be more of a tomboy! I went shopping with Lilly at her favorite skate shop! The next day she tried to teach me how to rollerblade. Oliver saw me blading through the pier. He called out "Lilly!"

That's why I know these clothes will make me be more Lilly!

Think Lilly Truscott! I take out my Hannah wig and go in front of the mirror. Scary thing is I can see the Lilly transformation in me already!

I take off the Hannah wig since people would mistake me as Hannah! I put on one of the three beanies I have accumulated over the years. I put on a pink long sleeve and an even pinker regular top. I'm actually wearing long blue skater shorts, and big tennis shoes! Ew I feel like a boy!

I grab my skates and roll on over to the hockey rink. Last time didn't end well and I love how I'm coming back but more un-me than ever!

God please help me! This time I have all of Jackson's hockey gear! At least I won't look incredibly stupid!

Spoke to soon! I stumble on a step and I fall knee forward onto the ground. Ahhh blood! I take out a bandage and cover the new scrape.

I can't believe all I have is Barbie bandages. I am such a girl!

I get to the actual rink and sit on the bench putting on my gear. Oliver and Lilly said they would be here for a practice scrimmage. This is the perfect opportunity to show off my tomboy Lilly transformation.

I am so newbie Lilly it's insane. I see the girl in the distance skating around in cuter clothes. She looks more like me and I look more like her…maybe…nah there's no way he likes her because she semi resembles my counterpart. NO!

This plan is full proof now I just have to show off my Lilly-ness.

I stand up and I nod, this is better than before. I skate a little and land right in front of the rink door.

I see a boy with floppier hair than six weeks before skate to my side, "Miley, what are you doing here and are those new clothes?"

I chuckle and respond nonchalantly, "Oh Oliver! Well on set of the movie Chase Crawford taught me how to play hockey. Yeah he's awesome, we went shopping and dude bought me new clothes! What do you think?"

I spin around in my skates and he nods, "Oh…Chase…Chase Crawford. Your co-star. Voted hottest teen hottie of the year of 08' and 09'! Yeah…" His eyes squint and he furrows his face. "Awesome…so uh you wanna play?"

He coughs something I don't quite hear and I nod excitedly, "Yeah that'd be…sweet!" I say in laid back fashion.

He lets me through and I must remember to think Lilly! Be Lilly! Act Lilly so Oliver loves me! "Oh what up Lilly?"

Lilly skates forward from the goalie post, "Miley what are you doing here? Are you wearing a new outfit? It sorta looks familiar."

Oliver comes over and smiles at Lilly, "Hey Lil…" She puts up her mask.

"Hey Olli!" I hold in the thought in my head to tackle her to the floor.

He places a kiss on her cheek and puts his hand on her back, "You're doing great Lil!"

"No you're doing great!"

"Yeah yeah great great! You too stop acting all lovey-dovey and let's play hockey!" I growl and the two jump back in fear! Perfect!

"You heard the girl let's get go!" Lilly puts her mask back on. "Be careful out there Olli! I want my man safe!"

"Always my delicate Lilly!" I need to do something!

They put me on the team opposite Lilly and Oliver. So when the whistle blows for the new game I sort of shove Oliver.

"Whoa…someone's…changed." And that's a good thing right Oliver?

I do a spin around on my skates and go for the goal. Joannie who is on my team actually passes it over, "Come on Stewart!"

Aw she called me Stewart! Wait why did she do that? I thought I was stinky! I remember to keep my head in the game. I do a sweet pass back to Joannie and she shoots from the corner into the net pass Lilly!

"Whoo wait-a-go Stewart! What happened you're not stinky anymore?" My former nemesis places her mask up as do I.

"Oh my friend taught me while I was filming…"

"That's cool. Was it Chase Crawford? Is he as cute as he is on TV?"

"Even better; and he's an even better athlete!" I reply almost too girly.

"Excuse me ladies we have a game on the line!" Oliver puts his mask back on and moves through us.

"Isn't he great?" Joannie asks me sarcastically.

"Yeah." I say a little too dreamily! Gosh I need to get my head back in to the game! Lilly! Be the epitome of Lilly! "I mean lets do this P-bo!"

The two of us put are helmets back on and skate back into position. This time Oliver gets the puck. I sort of chase him down the line to our net. I need to look good! I need to impress him! Lilly always impresses him with her sweet moves.

I stick handle him and eventually get the puck from his possession.

I skate down back to Lilly and pass it to Joannie.

"Damn it!" I hear Oliver curse. He never curses! What is up with him?

Again Joannie scores!

"What what!" Joannie cheers and I meet her to embrace in a hug.

"Dude this is too awesome!" I reply and our fellow teammates tap our helmets in a sign of good work!

Someone calls timeout and Oliver skate shoves passed me and Joannie to his girlfriend who asks, "Ollipop are you okay?"

I hear Joannie talking to me but all I see is Lilly comforting her boyfriend. I take off my helmet and skate to the side of the rink. I throw the Lilly beanie-cap to the side. I rest against the board and Joannie skates over. She offers me water. Who would have thought Joannie Palumbo and I would be on the same team ever?

I take a swig of the water and wipe my hand over my mouth, "So…I guess you heard about those two!"

"Does it anger you?" I turn to her and just ask bluntly.

"As long as he's happy and she's equally happy than I'm okay…"

"Yeah." I reply with a deep sigh.

"It's just too bad he's in love with you." I choke on my second swig.

"What?" I ask way too loudly.

"Quiet Stewart! He might hear you. But it wouldn't matter. He's so in love with you he wouldn't notice." Palumbo is punk-ing me, that's it!

"You're funny P-bo!" I screech her name and she shakes her head.

"Come on Miley Oliver has always loved you. Everyone and I do mean everyone can see that. Well except you."

"Current game will start in a second, get back into play!" The referee calls out and I turn to Joannie who is skating back.

"Think about it Miley." And I actually can't believe that Joannie, Oliver's first girlfriend says that! I mean no way! He's in love with Lilly!

I turn to the couple who is currently blowing kisses.

Why am I listening to Joannie? I start to skate back into position. The teams fight for possession of the puck. Joannie gets it and sweeps past Oliver. I guess Oliver gets it and he shoves me to the side.

Sure P-bo! Oliver loves me! That's why he shoves me to the ground! I watch him score and Joannie helps me back up.

"Get your head back in the game Stewart!" I nod along and shake my head through my crazy thoughts.

Joannie gets possession of the puck again and passes it to me. I skate down swiftly passed by the blonde gal, the tall brunette, and in distance I see Lilly's face.

I just want to show him how good I am! I just want to show off that I can be that tomboy girl he wants! I want him! I want my Olli back!

Before anything else is said I feel myself shoved and then my body is hurdled into a hot dog stand.

No lie I hear the sounds of people running, I hear my name all around me, and then I feel my body lifted to the bench I am now currently sitting against.

**Right now**

Presently I am leaning against the bench almost in a daze. My body is super sore and I feel my body stick to the bench.

I slowly open my blurry eyes to see a brunette skating over to me.

Joannie stops and hands me an ice pack, "You took quite a spill Stewart…how are you feeling?"

I grab the pack and put it on my leg, "What…what happened?"

Joannie lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "I gave you the puck, some big guy on Oliver's team skated to your side and meant to check you into the boards but he shoved you so hard you flew over the boards and into the concession stand. You don't remember do you?" Wow sounds like I had a productive day! "Thank goodness you were wearing your helmet and pads!"

"Joannie…can I ask you something?" She narrows her eyes in confusion.

"Sure."

"Why did you save me?" Not to sound unappreciative but I just would have thought that my two best friends would be here with me. Maybe they ditched me and decided to make out!

"Stewart you really got a bump to the head didn't you?" She comes over and sits at my side. "Well everyone surrounded you but it was Oliver that jumped over the broken board in his skates and carried you to the bench. He made sure you were conscious and checked your heartbeat, and he gave you CPR."

What?

"Once you stirred awake. He gave people tasks, majority of the people he made leave. He made Lilly call 911 but the ref happened to be a certified nurse checked you and said you'd be fine. Oliver proceeded to jump Derek the guy that shoved you too hard."

"But it was an accident!" I mean I do fly across the room when people hit me. "Besides I should have paid attention."

Joannie laughs, "You sure are crazy Stewart! Even when it isn't your fault you blame yourself! And let's not forget that Oliver would have murdered the guy even if you got a tiny cut."

I scratch my head, "But why did he shove me earlier? Remember to get that one point?" I guess I do remember things!

"He was probably just trying to impress you like how you were trying to impress him!" How does she know! Ow my head hurts!

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not more than he is! Miley, Oliver loves you! He wants to be the only guy in your life!"

"Than why is he with Lilly?" Why Guardian Joannie? Why?

"You'll have to personally ask him yourself. But like I told you before everyone can see that he wants you!"

"I guess…"

"No!" Whoa there Joannie! Don't kill me! "I mean…every time you turn around he stares at you with a goofy grin. He basically drools on every step you take. He cuddles the stupid towel he said you gave him and he gets overly protective when the smallest or biggest accidents occur."

She looks at me with a sad smile, "And he honestly cares about your well-being. He'll pick you over any girl in the world! Maybe you're a tie with his mom but he likes you more than Lilly! Trust me!"

I let out a sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Thanks Joannie. You've helped me a lot!"

"No prob Stewart." She puts a hand on my shoulder, "Just…give your heart a chance! Stop dating donuts!"

I let out a laugh and can't help but nod, "I promise no donuts!"

We both laugh at this and I hear someone cough. We both look up, "Hey." The person says with a small voice.

"Hey Oliver! Well I'm gonna go!" Joannie gets up and turns to me, "You're alright Stewart. Remember what I said!"

I smile and nod, "You too P-Bo! And I promise no more donuts!"

She laughs, "Later."

My new friend leaves and now I'm staring up at the boy I cared about all along.

"Sit with me Olli…I won't break!" He breaks into a smile and sits down next to me.

"Miley, you scared the hell out of me…" He doesn't look at me he looks down at his twiddling hands.

"But I'm fine!A little bruised but some of them are from the movie!" I try to look into his eyes but his head is hung low.

"Yeah the movie how was that?" He tries to make small talk; I'll play along.

"It was ok… I missed you though." I grab onto his arm, "Oliver will you please look at me?"

He looks up and a small smile appears, "I missed you too it hasn't been the same without you!"

Come on buddy boy! I need to talk to you! "So…have anything else to tell me? Like you and Lilly are a couple now?"

He bites his bottom lip, "I'm sorry Miles. I should have told you!"

"It's okay…as long as you're happy." Come on Miley tell him the truth! "So where's Lilly?" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I am the donut!

"I told her to head home before it got dark! I said I'd take care of you."

"Thanks." I say with a little smile. The quiet overtakes us and I stand up slowly.

"Miley what are you doing?" I wanna get the hell out of here!

"I just think I should head home. Ow…" I reach for my leg and collapse into Oliver's arms.

"Come on I'll take you! I have my car. Wait here." He brings over his car from the lot. I get into the black on black vehicle with his help. He carries my gear into the back along with his.

"Olli, thanks." I say to him as we pull out of the lot.

"Stop it! It's the least I could do! Besides it was my fault you got here. If I would have said no to you playing than…"

"Than I would have been super angry with you and played anyway! Besides good things came out of the game."

"Like?" Oh some things I can't tell you.

"Palumbo and I are kind of friends! I like her. She's really cool!" Did I just say that?

"Miley Stewart what has gotten into you? New clothes, new attitude, new friends, and why didn't you tell me about the new boyfriend?"

"New boyfriend?" I turn to him swiftly.

"Yeah the paparazzi, gossip columns in tabloids, and E! News are saying you and hottie of the past two years Chase Crawford are together!" Stupid Ryan Seacrest! I told him that as a joke!

"Hahaha! Me and Chase? No way! He's like my older brother! Besides he's talking to girls his own age and I just wouldn't go there…not when I like someone else."

"Who?" Oliver asks in response.

"No I feel silly even brining it up. Actually I should feel like a home-wrecker but no one can help who they love!"

"I couldn't agree more!" He exclaims. His eyes move over to me and grins, "Come on Miley I'm your best guy bud tell me!" Oh great he wants to know! "I promise I won't look at you like a home-wrecker!"

"No…you tell me about you and Lilly first!" Good cover.

"There's really nothing else to say besides she's a great girlfriend." Awesome! Now I'm officially never telling you.

"I mean girl bud! We broke up." My mouth drops.

"You dog! Why?"

He shakes his head, "She told me that everyone was right. That my heart wasn't meant to be with her but it's been with someone else all along."

"Where has your heart been?" I am now facing my whole body towards him. He chuckles broadly as he pulls into my house. "Olli where has your heart been?"

He takes his key out of the ignition, "Let's just say it's been away for awhile but it has recently come back." He smiles over at me and licks his lips, "Uhmm…I better help you in!"

He comes over to my side and I throw my head back. Come on Oliver just tell me! Admit something I can use!

He meets me and I feel his arms caress my body. He cradles me into his body and shuts the door with his leg.

I hand him the key out of my pocket and he opens the door. These sporty pockets do come in handy! I didn't even need a purse! Okay back to the story. Oliver carries me up the staircase and into my room.

"I'll be right back Miles I'm just going to bring your hockey gear into the house, you rest okay?"

"Okay." I nod under the covers he has pulled over me. "Just don't leave without saying goodbye!"

He shakes his head with chuckles, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

He shuts the door quietly and I rest my back to the bed. I can still feel the stickiness from the condiments earlier.

I decide on a quick shower. I do mean quick! Oliver carries everything in and I rush into the shower, grab the hair oil to remove the gum from my hair, and change into PJs in record time.

I head back into the bedroom to find Oliver sitting by the table looking at a picture of me and him in our Romeo and Juliet costumes.

"Oh my gosh that was so long ago." I say as I head into my bed. I'm way too sore to walk over to the table. I used a lot of energy to get into the bathroom and closet!

He reads my mind and walks over to my bed. He comes over and sits on the side of my bed with the picture in tow.

"That was the day…" He doesn't finish.

"The day what?" I ask him looking him in the eyes.

His brown almond shaped eyes look at me and shakes his head, "Nothing Miles."

He gets up to return the picture and I grab his hand, "Wait!"

He sits back down and I remove the covers from my lap. I crawl over to him and I am an inch away from his face, "That was the day I wanted you to kiss me!"

He looks at me oddly, "What?"

"I thought you'd kiss me because we were in a romantic setting. I wanted you to kiss me! So badly actually!"

I move a centimeter forward and he meets my lips in a flash forward moment. I feel his hand on the back of my sore head. I make a small hurtful noise. He backs away and replies, "Sorry."

"No it's okay!" I move forward grabbing his shirt into my fist bringing him forward. This feels right! This feels perfect!

I stop when I feel myself gasping for air and he says something heart wrenching "That's the day…I fell even more in love with you!"

I look up and smile brightly, "You've been in love with me since junior high?" I ask with a plastered grin.

"Actually the day you walked into middle school. You're cowboy boots totally won me over." I laugh animatedly and bring my head into his chest.

"No don't…I was such a loser! I thought no one would like me!"

"And it turns out everyone liked you, Amber and Ashley were jealous of you, and I loved you!"

I give him a small kiss on his jaw-line, and he places a kiss on my head, "I love you Miley. I always have."

I stare at him with such a caring love and my eyes start to tear when I see his eyes burning into mine. I caress his hair and my hand travels down his longer hair.

"I'm not like the guys you've dated Miley."

"No Olli…you're the one I was meant to be with all along!"

I make him drop the photo when I grab him by his shirt with both hands. Soon his hands are resting on my sides.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you Miley."

I stare at the eyes under the floppy hair. I push back the locks and put it behind his ears so I can see his face, "I love you Oliver." I really do.

At this moment nothing else matters just me and my Olli.


End file.
